


Sentimientos a flor de piel

by Staqualin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, Rayllum Valentines Week, Romance, Romantic Fluff, other characters may appear - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staqualin/pseuds/Staqualin
Summary: Volvemos con esta encantadora pareja con este evento especial por San Valentín
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 9





	1. San Valentín en confinamiento

**Author's Note:**

> El primer San Valentín en pareja de Rayla y Callum, y en confinamiento, pero estos chicos sabrán disfrutar de su compañía, aunque cada uno esté en su casa.
> 
> ¡Hola, he vuelto! Con esta ship y esta semana llena de amor, nada más y nada menos.  
> Algunos posts estarán basados en Modern AU, otros dentro de la historia canon, iré avisando al principio para que no os perdáis  
> Espero que estéis todos bien, que el covid no haya hecho muchos estragos en vuestra vida y que estéis bebiendo mucha agua.  
> Cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, etc es bien recibida :)  
> You can comment in English, too, if someone read it

Callum fue al salón una vez que acabaron sus clases online. Allí estaba Ezran, medio tumbado en el sofá con Cebo encima, mirando el móvil. Callum se sentó a su lado, con un evidente cansancio encima tras las clases.

—¿Ya has pensado qué le vas a regalar a Rayla el día de San Valentín? —preguntó Ezran a su hermano.

—No, Ez —contestó su hermano después de soltar un largo suspiro.

—Pues deberías pensar algo rápido, ya quedan pocos días.

—Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me metas más presión —dijo Callum un poco alterado.

Era el primer año que iban a pasar aquel día como pareja, pero desafortunadamente no era posible que lo disfrutaran juntos por el confinamiento, y por eso mismo Callum se había empeñado en regalarle algo al menos. Pero aún no sabía qué regalarle.

—Perdona por contestarte así —se disculpó el mayor de los hermanos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que estés nervioso. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo a tiempo, y que le encantará —sonrió Ezran con la mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Y si no le gusta tengo tiempo para cambiarlo, ya que no sé cuando se lo voy a poder dar —bromeó Callum, aunque debía reconocer que se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza.

—Creí que al comprarlo pedirías que lo mandaran a su casa directamente.

—El caso es que he pensado en hacerle yo algo. Y si no… el chocolate nunca falla —rieron ambos.

* * *

El 14 de febrero había llegado.

Y lo primero que vio al coger el móvil por la mañana fue un mensaje de Rayla:

**Rayla: ¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

Callum sonrió y enseguida respondió al mensaje:

**Callum: Buenos días, feliz día a ti también <3**

**Callum: Te veo en unas horas**

Aún faltaban unos pequeños detalles para terminar el regalo de Rayla, pero nada que le llevara toda la mañana, por lo que podría terminarlo y pasar el resto de la mañana haciendo otras cosas, ya que la tarde la iba a pasar con su pareja. Por  suerte ese año la festividad había caído en sábado, y perfectamente podían alargar sus planes hasta bien entrada la noche.

Varias horas más tarde, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en sus cuartos, preparándose para la cita online que iban a tener. En cuanto encendieron las cámaras de sus respectivos ordenadores, Callum se encontró con una Rayla muy de andar por casa: con un pijama que tenía pinta de ser bastante suave y calentito y una mantita alrededor de sus hombros. Callum sonrió ante aquella imagen tan adorable, una sonrisa que Rayla le devolvió:

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nada, solo me fijaba en lo bien que te has arreglado para nuestra cita —bromeó Callum, en su tono se notaba perfectamente que para nada le importaba que estuviera en pijama.

—¡Eh! Ya sabes, lo típico de una tarde como esta: pelis, mantita, palomitas… —dijo enseñándole el bol que las contenía— Además, tú tampoco te has esmerado mucho.

Callum miró su atuendo. No iba en pijama como ella, pero ciertamente llevaba su típica ropa de andar por casa.

—Ay… qué pena que no pueda molestarte tirándote palomitas —suspiró este.

—Por poder, puedes tirarme palomitas, otra cosa es que solo lleguen a la pantalla —rio ella, cogiendo una palomita haciendo amago de tirársela, llevándosela a la boca finalmente.

Callum negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿has pensado qué vamos a ver? —dijo acomodándose en la silla. La última vez que vieron películas juntos en videollamada él había elegido, así que esta vez le tocaba elegir a ella.

—¿Qué te parece una pequeña maratón de Studio Ghibli?

—Me parece perfecto

—Genial, pues empezamos con El viaje de Chihiro —mencionó mientras buscaba dicha película.

—Espera, antes quiero enseñarte una cosa —comentó Callum cogiendo su Ipad y buscando algo.

Rayla rodó los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. En alguna ocasión, antes de que empezaran a salir, habían hablado de aquel día en particular, y ambos coincidían en que para ellos no era demasiado importante recibir un regalo en esa fecha específica. Pero como eran tal para cual, ella tampoco había perdido la oportunidad de hacerle un regalo, el cual tenía escondido debajo de la mantita.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero que te guste —y dio la vuelta a su Ipad y le mostró la pantalla.

Lo que Callum le estaba enseñando era un dibujo de ella, caracterizada como Lara Croft, uno de sus personajes favoritos.

Rayla lo miró bastante sorprendida, pues para nada se esperaba aquello.

—¡Me encanta! —dijo para no poner más a Callum de los nervios por la espera.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Callum, claramente feliz por haber acertado.

—Claro que sí, tonto —le respondió con cariño—. Es muy original, nunca antes me habían regalado algo así.

—Me alegra oír eso, no sabes cuanto. En cuanto pueda salir lo imprimo y te doy la lámina.

—Vale —asintió Rayla—. Ahora toca el tuyo… —dijo medio canturreando y sacando una figura de la manta.

—¿Es un maniquí articulado? —preguntó él, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Ajá, recordé que hace poco dijiste que querías uno. Puedes usarlo cuando quieras, así tienes otra excusa para verme —le guiñó un ojo y ambos rieron.

—Muchas gracias, te aseguro que le daré mucho uso.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio, diciéndose todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro simplemente con las miradas.

—Bueno, esas películas no se van a ver solas.

—Solo lo dices para comerte las palomitas —bromeó Callum.

Después de haber visto varias películas y haber pasado una gran tarde/noche riéndose y disfrutando juntos, se fueron ambos a dormir. Para haber sido su primer San Valentín, y encima en cuarentena, no había estado nada mal.


	2. Conociendo Katolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los tres héroes han vuelto a Katolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Primera cita.
> 
> Se sitúa entre la temporada 3 y TTM

Tras su llegada a Katolis, Rayla les había pedido a Callum y Ezran que le enseñaran el castillo (y sobre todo a orientarse en él) y la ciudad.

Realmente tampoco hubiera sido necesario que ella se lo pidiera, o que Opeli y Corvus se lo hubieran aconsejado, lo habrían hecho de todos modos. Les hacía mucha ilusión que ella estuviera viviendo con ellos, y querían que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

Desafortunadamente, Ezran tenía demasiadas cosas que atender como Rey, y eso apenas les dejaba tiempo para acompañar a Callum en su guía turística por todo Katolis. 

De modo que al final solo sería Callum quien le enseñase el lugar, ya que tampoco querían que ella tuviera que depender siempre de alguien para no perderse.

—Oye, si quieres… podríamos considerar lo de mañana como una especie de cita… —dijo Callum nervioso, juntando la punta de sus dedos índices mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Al día siguiente pasarían la mayor parte del día caminando, así que se acostarían pronto para no estar muy cansados.

Rayla se sonrojó ligeramente al plantearse la idea de Callum.

—Suena bien, la verdad —dijo mientras se arropaba—. Una cita tranquila, sin prisas y sin pensar en misiones.

—¡Genial! —sonrió él, terminando de meterse en la cama—. Mañana será un gran día, ya lo verás.

Rayla simplemente asintió, ya totalmente tumbada.

—Buenas noches, Callum.

—Buenas noches, Rayla —contestó él antes de cerrar los ojos, entusiasmado por el día que les esperaba.

* * *

Tras desayunar junto a Ez y Soren, y después de que estos últimos se fueran a la sala del trono, Callum empezó su guía por el castillo. Según caminaban, no solo le decía hacia donde llevaba cada pasillo y qué había detrás de cada puerta, si no que también le iba contando curiosidades sobre el lugar, le decía quienes eran los retratados en los cuadros, o algunas de las travesuras que él y Ezran habían hecho.

Ella le escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando le hacía preguntas. Se sentía bastante cómoda en el castillo gracias a él y le parecía muy tierno que él le contara cosas sobre ellos cuando eran pequeños. 

—Luego están los túneles, ya sabes, aquellos por los que escapamos de Claudia cuando nos conocimos… —dijo bajando un poco el volumen de su voz—. Pero eso es mejor que te lo enseñe Ez un día que esté libre. Yo me perdería muy fácilmente —rio ligeramente.

Ella rio con él, tapándose ligeramente la boca.

—Ya somos dos. Y espero que a pesar de esta guía no tenga que pedirte que me dibujes un mapa… 

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tuve que hacer eso cuando era pequeño y mi madre y yo vinimos a vivir aquí.

Ambos volvieron a reír y siguieron su marcha por el castillo.

  
  


Tiempo más tarde procedieron a visitar la ciudad.

Al principio Rayla notó rápidamente que era el centro de atención. En parte lo entendía, no todos los días se veía un elfo caminando tranquilamente por un reino humano, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda.

Callum también lo notó, e hizo todo lo posible para que Rayla se distrajese y disfrutase del resto de la visita.

—Tranquila, —dijo abrazándola con un brazo— si te fijas la mayoría de la gente simplemente tiene curiosidad, sobre todo los niños. 

Ella le miró sonriendo ligeramente, sabiendo que tenía razón. Aunque eso no quitaba que la gente que se apartaba o la miraba mal hicieran que se sintiese afligida.

Intentando apartar sus inseguridades, siguió pendiente solo de Callum, escuchándole como había hecho cuando estaban en el castillo.

Callum le había llevado a la panadería de Barius, quien les ofreció un par de tartaletas a cada uno, a la zona del mercado, la zona residencial donde se encontraban la mayoría de casas, el colegio…

Caminaron cogidos de la mano casi todo el tiempo, sin miedo a mostrar que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Por un instante, Callum recordó la pequeña cita que había tenido con Claudia en el Nexo de la Luna, pero enseguida apartó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. Aquella cita era muy diferente.

Por último, le llevó hasta el Valle de las Sepulturas, donde descansaban los reyes que había tenido Katolis. Aunque podía parecer que no era el mejor lugar donde llevar a Rayla en su primera cita, Callum sintió la necesidad de enseñárselo y llevarla hasta la estatua que había en honor a su madre. A ella no le importó, de hecho hasta le pareció emotivo. 

De vuelta en el castillo, casi al atardecer, fueron a la habitación de Ezran para irse juntos a cenar, y desde el balcón que tenía, contemplaron el sol esconderse en el horizonte y dando las últimas pinceladas anaranjadas y rosadas al cielo.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Callum. Me lo he pasado muy bien —dijo apoyando la cabeza ligeramente junto a la suya.

—Me alegra oír eso —sonrió—. Podemos repetir cuando quieras —dijo en voz baja.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella.


	3. Paladar dulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En esos días del mes en los que Rayla no es del todo persona, Callum sabe qué hacer para animarle la tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bombones.  
> En un Modern AU

Rayla se retorcía en silencio de dolor en su cama. Hacía pocos minutos que se había tomado un medicamento para aliviar el dolor y aún estaba esperando a que hiciera efecto. 

Era con lo que tenía que lidiar cada mes. Normalmente aguantaba sin demasiados problemas aquellos días, pero en aquella ocasión el dolor era tan insoportable que solo quería pasar el resto del día en la cama sin hacer nada.

Ya le había dicho a Callum que no iría al gimnasio con él porque se encontraba mal, así que ya no tenía que preocuparse de nada hasta el día siguiente.

Aunque no hacía frío, se arropó y cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor hubiera cesado cuando se despertase.

Cuando llevaba unos diez minutos intentando dormirse, sin conseguirlo, sonó el telefonillo.

Lo ignoró.

Unos segundos después el ruido del telefonillo volvió a molestarla. Ella no esperaba nada, y sus padres tampoco le habían avisado de que fueran a recibir algún paquete, por lo que se acurrucó aún más en la cama. Fuera quien fuese el que llamaba con tanta insistencia no conseguiría que se levantase.

O eso creía ella.

Ahora el sonido del teléfono perturbaba sus planos. Cogió el móvil con intención de colgar directamente, exasperada ya entre el dolor y que no pudiera descansar tranquilamente.

Pero al ver que era su novio el que llamaba suspiró y le dio a la opción de “recibir llamada”.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo cansada, sin importarle demasiado su tono en aquel momento.

—¿Me abres? —respondió él de forma tranquila.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella incorporándose un poco, extrañada por la pregunta.

—He llamado dos veces al telefonillo. Pero si no quieres que suba me voy.

—Ahora te abro. Dejo la puerta abierta y te espero en mi habitación —dijo antes de colgar.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, se levantó y fue a abrir a Callum, volviendo a su habitación enseguida, tal y como le había indicado a este.

Se tumbó de nuevo y muy poco después escuchó a Callum entrar en su casa y cerrar la puerta principal. Este asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto una vez llegó allí.

—Anda, pasa —dijo Rayla con una sonrisa cansada.

Callum entró y cerró la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano, que dejó colgando en la puerta, y vestía ropa normal de calle, por lo que supuso que en cuanto ella le dijo que no iba a ir al gimnasio, él decidió que tampoco. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Callum después de acercar una silla a la cama y sentarse.

—Sobreviviré —respondió su pareja—, en cuando se me pase este dolor infernal —añadió.

Callum hizo todo lo posible para suprimir una pequeña carcajada. Él sabía que ese humor era muy propio de ella, pero no quería reírse de la situación. Aunque era algo que él no podía experimentar, gracias a años de amistad con Claudia se hacía una ligera idea de por lo que estaba pasando Rayla. 

—¿Cómo es que al final no has ido al gimnasio? —preguntó Rayla, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Me aburro si voy solo —Rayla soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Nah, quería ver cómo estabas. Sé que no es nada grave, pero… —se encogió de hombros.

Rayla no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Aunque sabía de sobra que Callum era muy atento y que haría cualquier cosa por asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, a veces le parecía increíble que en su vida hubiera alguien tan bueno como él.

—Gracias —susurró ella, cogiéndole la mano y apretándola ligeramente.

Él respondió a aquel gesto llevándose el dorso de su mano a los labios y plantando un suave beso en él.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo, o que te traiga algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no hace falta, ya me he tomado algo hace un rato. Mi plan era dormir y con un poco de suerte despertarme sin dolores.

—Ay, perdona… Si quieres me voy y te dejo dormir tranquila…

—Si me hubieras preguntado antes de venir… —bromeó ella—. Pero no, quédate. Me gusta estar contigo, aunque no estemos haciendo nada.

Callum hizo una mueca y se levantó, acercándose a la puerta.

—Te he traído una cosa —dijo mientras cogía el contenido de la bolsa que había dejado en la puerta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Rayla incorporándose un poco, intentando ver lo que tenía Callum entre las manos.

—Algo que siempre viene bien, sea cual sea la situación.

Y tras decir aquello, le dio a su pareja una cajita de color rojo que tenía en su interior varios bombones.

—¿No te habrás comido alguno por el camino, verdad? —dijo mientras abría la caja y cogía uno de los dulces, devorándolo en cuestión de segundos—. Mmm… están buenísimos.

—Mentiría si dijera que no me han dado ganas —rio—. Pero no, son todos para ti. Para intentar animarte la tarde.

—Muchas gracias Callum —cogió uno de los bombones y se lo dio—. Toma, tu recompensa —rio ligeramente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, son para ti, lo de antes lo decía en broma.

—Cógelo, te lo doy yo porque quiero —replicó Rayla—. De hecho, coge los que quieras.

—Bueno… por ahora cogeré uno, pero luego no te quejes si se me va de las manos.

Ambos rieron.

Y así, lo que en un principio para Rayla iba a ser una tarde aburrida y que se iba a pasar durmiendo, acabó siendo una tarde bastante diferente, con bombones, su pareja, y olvidándose por completo del dolor que en un principio le había fastidiado el día.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Espero que estéis bien. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido unos días bastante complicados y no me encontraba ni con ganas ni con inspiración para escribir (que de hecho el anterior capítulo lo escribí un poco sin ganas), pero pretendo terminar el fic, aunque ya fuera de fecha.  
> Muchas gracias a los que lo han leído y dejado kudos.


	4. Recuerdos del desierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plio y Drin, los mellizos de Callum y Rayla, tienen preguntas sobre su vida. Y es probable que ambas historias difieran en un pequeño detalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: percance romántico

—¡Mamáa! —gritaron dos voces casi al unísono.

Rayla estaba a punto de salir de casa cuando las voces de sus hijos interrumpieron su marcha.

—¿Qué pasa, niños? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a ellos.

Dos de sus tres hijos se acercaron a ella medio corriendo.

—¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas? —preguntó Plio.

—Que sean de respuesta corta, que tengo que irme.

—¿Cómo os conocísteis papá y tú? —preguntó casi cortante Drin.

—¡Eso no es una pregunta de respuesta corta! —replicó su madre.

—¿Y no puedes hacernos un resumen cortito de cada pregunta? Porfaaa —dijo Plio.

Los mellizos le miraron casi suplicantes, y Rayla sabía que no podía hacer nada si la miraban así. Sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró ligeramente.

—Vale, pero acompañadme un poco, si no llegaré tarde —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Los pequeños salieron antes que ella y una vez estuvieron los tres fuera cada uno de los niños le cogió una mano a su madre, esperando a que empezara a relatar.

—Fue en el castillo de Katolis, hace varios años. Encontramos el huevo de Zym y nosotros y el tío Ez decidimos viajar juntos a Xadia para reunirlo con su madre. —respondió sencillamente.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntaron ambos, algo decepcionados.

—Me habéis pedido un resumen de cada pregunta. Si tenéis más preguntas no puedo contaros demasiado.

—Vaaale… ¿Y cuándo os disteis vuestro primer beso? —preguntó Drin muy curiosa.

Rayla tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo importante para no cambiar bruscamente su expresión y así los niños no le hicieran preguntas al respecto.

Aunque ese era uno de los pocos recuerdos buenos que tenía del Desierto de Medianoche, aún recordaba que aquellos días habían sido horribles para ella. Enterarse de su destierro, que Ethari le hubiera culpado de la supuesta muerte de Runaan, pensamientos negativos sobre ella misma, creer que había perdido a toda su familia… Todo ello junto con Nyx rondando por allí, de quien no se había fiado desde el momento en que la conoció, hizo que su paso por aquel desierto de arena oscura no fuera precisamente el mejor viaje de su vida. Y si a todo eso le añadía que Callum le había rechazado cuando ella había sacado el valor para besarle por primera vez… 

No, ya había acordado en aquel momento con Callum que aquella historia jamás saldría a la luz. Iría directamente al beso en el ambler.

—En el desierto de medianoche, a punto de llegar a la Aguja de la Tormenta.

—¿Y cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? —esta vez era Plio quien parecía tener más curiosidad.

—Salvamos a Zym, salvé de unas serpientes a una elfa del cielo y… —sonrió inconscientemente—. Bueno, vuestro padre dijo unas cosas muy bonitas sobre mí y me besó.

—Oooh, qué bonito... —escuchó decir a su hija, que parecía imaginar que a ella le pasaría algo similar cuando fuera mayor.

Rayla rio levemente.

—Sí, lo fue. Si no hay más preguntas, a casa. Preguntadle a papá, seguro que os lo cuenta con más detalles que yo —dijo, apremiándoles con las manos para que volvieran a casa.

—¡Vale mamá! —dijeron los niños mientras se despedían con la mano y trotaban de vuelta casa.

—¡Portaos bien!

* * *

—¡Papáa! —gritaron los mellizos nada más entrar.

Entraron casi en tropel, buscando a su padre, que se encontraba en la habitación de su hija mayor, ayudándola con los deberes del colegio.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con cierto tono preocupado, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto—. ¿Estáis bien, verdad?

—Sí, es que te queremos hacer unas preguntas —contestó Drin mientras entraban en el cuarto de su hermana mayor.

—Vale, pero esperad a que acabe de ayudar a Sarai.

—Puedes contestarles, creo que ya puedo seguir sola —respondió esta.

—Bueno, ya sabes, avísame cuando haga falta —dijo saliendo de la habitación—. Vamos al salón para no molestar.

Una vez los tres estuvieron en el salón, sentados en el sofá, Drin no tardó ni cinco segundos en pedirle a Callum que les contara cómo se habían conocido él y Rayla.

Tal y como les había dicho su madre, él no había tenido tanto problema en relatar de una manera más detallada aquella historia: dónde se conocieron, por qué Rayla había ido allí, el inicio de su aventura y amistad… A decir verdad, sin que ellos tuvieran que preguntar, Callum les hizo un pequeño resumen de todo lo que habían vivido en su viaje hacia Xadia, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta la Aguja de la Tormenta y Zym y su madre estuvieron a salvo.

Ellos le escucharon atentamente, realmente interesados en saber más cosas sobre el pasado de sus padres.

—Mamá nos ha contado que fue en el Desierto de Medianoche donde os disteis vuestro primer beso —comentó Plio, intentando llevar a su padre a aquel terreno.

—Sí, la verdad, si recuerdo con cariño aquel lugar es por eso, porque por lo demás…

Callum miró a sus hijos, y enseguida entendió por sus miradas que querían que siguiera profundizando en aquel tema. Él rodó los ojos sonriendo.

—Bueno, habíamos llegado a un oasis que hay en medio del desierto para pasar la noche. Mientras estaba durmiendo escuché a vuestra madre llorar e intenté animarla. Había pasado unos días bastante duros e imaginé que necesitaba ver que yo estaba con ella y que no debía infravalorarse. Supongo que lo hice bastante bien, porque sin previo aviso me besó.

Tras escuchar aquello, los mellizos se miraron con una ceja levemente alzada.

—¿Y cuándo salvó a Nyx de las serpientes?

—Eh... eso fue al día siguiente

—Mamá nos ha dicho que fue después de salvarla—comentó Drin.

—Y que también le habías dicho cosas bonitas —añadió Plio.

Al principio Callum no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero en cuestión de segundos se le iluminó la cara, comprendiendo porque las historias no coincidían del todo.

“No volveremos a hablar de esto nunca más, ¿has entendido? Ahora nos vamos y esto no ha pasado”

Esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Rayla.. Y parecía que después de tantos años, seguía manteniéndolo.

Callum rio para sus adentros.

—A ver… ella me besó primero, como os he contado. Lo que pasa es que a ella no le gusta recordar ese momento porque… bueno… digamos que no me lo esperaba y me quedé plantado como un pasmarote. Ella se sintió muy avergonzada porque creía que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella —explicó.

—¿No estabas enamorado de ella en ese momento y al día siguiente sí?

Callum volvió a reír.

—Lo cierto es que me gustaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Fue un malentendido: ella malinterpretó un poco lo que yo estaba diciendo, yo no supe reaccionar porque jamás creí que yo le fuera a gustar… Cosas que pasan. A veces —Callum hizo una pequeña pausa para retomar el hilo—. Me dijo que jamás volveríamos a hablar de ello, y por eso no os ha contado esa parte. Y como os ha contado ella, al día siguiente salvamos a Nyx, volví a decir cosas bonitas sobre ella y la besé. Nos besamos más de una vez, de hecho. En parte tiene razón al contar esa parte porque digamos que fue nuestro primer beso real.

—Sigue siendo una bonita historia, y con final feliz —dijo Plio una vez su padre terminó de hablar.

—Sí, un final muy feliz —sonrió Callum—. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Los niños negaron casi a la vez, satisfechos con la información que habían obtenido.

—Bueno, entonces voy a ver cómo le va a vuestra hermana —dijo levantándose—. Ah, y ni una palabra de esto a vuestra madre. Dijo que me mataría si lo hacía.

Tanto Plio como Drin pusieron el dedo índice delante de sus labios, indicando silencio y dando a entender que no contarían nada, a lo que su padre respondió levantando ambos pulgares.

* * *

Ese mismo día por la noche, cuando sus tres hijos estaban ya acostados, Callum y Rayla se encontraban en el porche de su casa, contemplando las estrellas como solían hacer cuando eran más jóvenes y viajaban juntos por el continente.

—¿Se han puesto muy pesados con las preguntas? 

—No. Imagino que es normal que se hagan ese tipo de preguntas. Y yo he disfrutado contándoles qué ocurrió —dijo Callum.

Rayla sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

—No me hubiera importado hacerlo yo, pero tenía algo de prisa. Además, sé que tú relatas mejor que yo.

—Bueno, no sé si mejor, pero al menos no me dejo detalles —dejó caer, en un tono pícaro.

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Callum suspiró muy ligeramente y cogió una de las manos de Rayla.

—Sigues queriendo mantener oculto que tú me besaste primero en el oasis -dijo tranquilamente con voz suave.

Rayla rodó los ojos y suspiró más sonoramente.

—No hay nada de malo en que ellos sepan lo que pasó esa noche.

—Oh no, dime que no se lo has contado.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

—Callum… —se medio quejó—. Ya sabes que no me gusta recordarlo, sentí tanta vergüenza…

Él la abrazó por los hombros y la besó en la sien.

—Lo sé, pero lo importante es que al final todo salió bien. Creo que al menos ellos se merecen saber la historia completa.

Observó a Rayla para ver si estaba enfadada con él, pero ni siquiera parecía molesta. Simplemente le miró con una ligera sonrisita.

—También les has dicho lo de que te mataría si se lo contabas a alguien, ¿verdad?

Callum asintió lentamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza medio riendo. 

—¿Sabes? A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —comentó Rayla, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar.

—Yo tampoco —respondió Callum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo, yo desde luego he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.  
> Así como dato, Plio y Drin tienen 6 años y Sarai 10. Callum y Rayla ya rondan ambos los 30 años.  
> Muchas gracias por los que se han pasado a leer los anteriores capítulos y por los kudos.  
> ¡Cuidaos!


End file.
